bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Invader
May 20, 2016 May 22, 2016 May 22, 2016 May 23, 2016 May 27, 2016 May 31, 2016 June 2, 2016 June 3, 2016 June 12, 2016 September 5, 2016 September 16, 2016 October 13, 2017 October 21, 2017 May 28, 2018}} |next = "Picture Perfect" |viewers = 1.74 million}} "Space Invader" is the twelfth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot After Lynn and Lucy get into a fight, Lincoln agrees to let Lynn bunk in his room. Synopsis Everyone is getting ready for bed, and Lincoln is happy, because he's the only one in the family who doesn't have to share a bedroom (even if his room is just a converted linen closet), since his parents, and all of his sisters share bedrooms. Even though he's got the smallest room, Lincoln's still happy that he doesn't have to share it with anyone. However, just before he can prepare himself to bask in a glorious solo slumber, his sisters Lynn and Lucy start having a quarrel over how they can't stand each other's lifestyles and habits. Lucy can't stand Lynn's energetic and sporty demeanor, while Lynn can't stand Lucy's depressing and negative vibes. The other sisters don't want to get involved in this, and just decide to pretend they never saw that. Lynn decides that she doesn't want to spend the night with her roommate. She knocks on Lincoln's door and asks if she can spend the night in his room. Lincoln doesn't feel too comfortable about it at first, but after Lynn makes puppy dog eyes he eventually gives in and lets her stay just for tonight. Lynn is happy to be bunking with Lincoln. As soon as Lynn enters, Lincoln tries to tell her to not touch his stuff, but she takes his toothbrush, and uses it as her own. Afterwards, she plays with his toys, which he doesn't like. Later, Lynn notices Lincoln's room has a "lack of balls", and dumps her own sports balls all over the floor. Lincoln suggests that they go to bed, but Lynn's not tired. She wants to play Lucha Libre, then puts a mask over Lincoln's face. Lynn pins Lincoln down for the count and wins the match. After that, they decide to get some sleep. During the night, Lynn's bouncing a tennis ball across the room. Lincoln tells her to stop, but she does it to help her get to sleep. Later, Lynn lets out a big fart, and smothers Lincoln under the covers in what she refers to as a "Dutch oven". She even snores so loud and drools so much, that Lincoln can't get any sleep, so he goes to sleep in the bathroom where is peace and silence. The next morning, Lori is getting ready to take a shower to start her day but notices that Lincoln is in the shower and asks him angrily what he's doing. Lincoln then answers that he's getting his room back. Luan notices Lincoln walking and asks him wet's up while laughing. Lynn stretches saying she slept well and comments Lincoln looks terrible. Since the agreement was that Lynn could only stay in his room for one night has already passed, Lincoln kicks her out and takes his room back. But Lynn and Lucy are still not speaking to each other and Lynn decides that she'll spend another night in Lincoln's room, much to his dismay. Lincoln begs Lucy to make up with Lynn, but Lucy refuses to by saying she'd rather wear pink, something a goth like her would never do. On the way to school, Lincoln explains to Clyde what happened, but can't just kick her out given the circumstances beyond his control. Just then, he gets an idea that will surely drive Lynn out. He turns around back to his house to set it up, but Clyde reminds them they still have to go to school, to which he turns around thanks to the reminder. Lincoln's plan that night is to fight fire with fire so Lynn will think he's the worst roommate ever. He first tries dressing up as a goth and read Lynn a depressing poem to mimic Lucy's lifestyle in hopes that she thinks that he's now following in Lucy's footsteps and doesn't want to hang with someone who is like her gloomy sister, but she thinks he's just impersonating her for fun and is impressed with him doing it spot-on so that backfires. Next, he tries fighting dirty in a Lucha Libre rematch only for Lynn to commend him for his sneaky tactics. Finally, he gives her a taste of her own "Dutch oven", and it seems like she's finally had enough and is going back to her room with Lucy. Lincoln has his space back, but Lynn returns and brings all her stuff in and declares Lincoln the best roommate ever and decides to move into his room as a permanent resident. The next morning, after another shower awakening, Lincoln notices that Lucy and Lynn actually do miss each other as they are holding onto some of the trinkets that they gave each other, while denying it to Lincoln. He's even more tired while walking to school and at his wit's end about this whole Lynn issue. He'll never get her out of his room and he'll be stuck as her roommate forever unless he can find some way to get her and Lucy to make up. He knows that they miss each other, but they just don't want to admit it. Clyde suggests having a nice candlelit dinner for two while imagining himself and Lori having one due to his undying and unrequited love for her. Lincoln decides to give it a try...right after school. That night, Lincoln slips some invitations to Lucy and Lynn to meet in their room for dinner. As they meet, the two of them, instead of preparing to apologize, are awaiting the other to do so, thinking it's the other's fault their little squabble started. They have themselves a little feud and Lincoln admits that he set up the whole dinner so that they could make up and Lynn could move out of his room and back into Lucy's. They then see what he tried to do and have themselves a little food fight to show that they have made up. However, the mess they made with the fight seems to have covered up both of their beds and they ask Lincoln for a favor. So Lincoln is finally happy to have his room back, but due to the mess from the food fight, he does have to share it for one more night, and it's not just Lynn this time, but Lucy as well. Lincoln puts on his Lucha Libre mask to block out Lynn and Lucy's snoring, and bids the viewers, "Buenas noches". Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Grey Griffin as Lily *Caleel Harris as Clyde Lana and Lola have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Lori breaks the fourth wall by grinning at the camera after tricking Leni into making her lose track on how many times she brushed her hair. *There were changes made to the "lack of balls" scene in different versions: **In the English (original) version, when Lynn talks about a lack of balls, she mentions soccer, football, and baseball. **In the Polish version, she mentions soccer, volleyball, and tennis because the latter two sports mentioned in the English version aren't popular or known in Poland. **In the Hebrew version, she mentions soccer, basketball, and baseball for unknown reasons. **In the UK, the pause between Lynn telling Lincoln about the "lack of balls" and listing different types of balls, along with Lincoln's face towards Lynn and the camera were cut. His face was edited to not change when Lynn tells him about the lack of balls. *Lynn acts similar to Peppermint Patty from in this episode, one of Charlie Brown's close friends. *Though Lucy implied that it would kill her to smile, she smiled in this episode and plenty of other episodes, especially for the best times. **Although, Lucy was being sarcastic when saying that because she was mad with Lynn. *'Innuendo': Lynn telling Lincoln that there is a "lack of balls" in his room. *'Irony': Lynn tells Lincoln to "Learn how to share" but she doesn't share the toothpaste with Lucy. *Lily is the only Loud kid who did not appear for the rest of the episode after Lincoln squirts toothpaste on her. *This is the first time Lola and Lana appear without any lines of dialogue. *In the beginning, Luna sings while washing her face. She has no speaking lines for the rest of the episode. References *''Space Invader'' - The title is a parody of the 1978 video game ; the title card also parodies the gameplay. **Because of this reference, even the music that plays on the title card sounds like an 8-bit video game. *'' '' - Lincoln's line "Space, the final frontier..." is a line from the opening narration of the TV series. *'' '' - The music that plays when Lincoln and Lynn were luchadore fighting is the same as the piece used in Chef Pepper Jack's bossfight and villain theme. *'' '' - When Lynn was wearing a Lucha Libre mask, it resembles the mask of Richochet, the main protagonist of the show. *'' '' - This episode is similar to the Hey Arnold! episode "Arnold as Cupid": **One of the residents in the main setting moves in with the main character. **Lincoln and Arnold have to deal with a bad roommate, Lynn for Lincoln, and Oskar Kokoshka for Arnold. **Lincoln and Arnold create a dinner to patch things up. **Lynn and Oskar Kokoshka make up with their roommates and move back in. Errors *Lincoln's backpack is brown in this episode, when he normally has a blue one, in other episodes. *After Lynn gives the bucket back to Lincoln, it disappears when Lynn continues to play with his stuff. *When Lynn and Lucy share a bed with Lincoln at the end of the episode, the bed becomes larger. *When Lynn pulled a Dutch oven on Lincoln, the freckles on the right side of her face were missing. Running Gags *Lincoln failing to sleep because of Lynn's snoring. *While walking to school, Lincoln gets an idea to get Lynn out of his room and begins to walk back home, only to remember that he has to go to school first. *Lincoln failing to get Lynn out of his room. *Lynn surprising Lincoln in different ways. *Lori getting shocked to see Lincoln waking up in the shower, then Lincoln walks out of the bathroom soaked. *Lucy and Lynn arguing. *Luna only using voice by singing, only seen in the beginning. es:Invasora del Espacio fr:L'envahisseur pl:Inwazja tl:Space Invader